Stalker 2
by mickey139
Summary: Sasuke pov Akhirnya aku menemukanmu sang pembobol. Akan ku jadikan kau sebagai milikku Hime. "Jadi... Kau sengaja membawaku ke mari karena... "/"Yah... Kau benar. Untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku." soft lemon. maaf summary-nya jelek.


**Pair:** SasuSaku

 **Rate:** M

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe.

 **Stalker** **Mickey_miki**

 **...**

 **...**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **~* 1 tahun yang lalu *~**

 _ **tok... tok... tok...**_

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuatku menghentikan gerakan jari-jemariku yang tengah menari-nari di atas _keyboard_. "Masuk!" Ucapku setelah itu seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruanganku. Dia tampaknya merasa khawatir, terlihat jelas dari keningnya yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat padahal perusahaan ini banyak memiliki AC, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. "Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah melihat dia tidak mengeluarkan kata setelah beberapa lama berada dalam ruanganku.

Dia menunduk takut. Menatapku penuh kekhawatiran. Tanpa duduk dia mulai berbicara, "Maaf mengganggu, Sir!" Aku diam menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan dia laporkan. "Seseorang baru saja membobol sistem keamanan perusahaan dan beberapa data-data perusahaan sudah di- _hack_ , Sir. Kami semua sudah berusaha, namun tetap tidak berhasil menghentikannya. Maafkan kami." Ungkapnya kemudian menunduk tak berani menatapku.

Sejenak aku terdiam, menebak-tebak siapa orang itu─yang berani menorobos keamanan perusahaan. Aku yakin tak ada seorangpun yang bisa, karena aku sendirilah yang turun tangan dalam pembuatannya bersama dengan beberapa orang yang ahli. Bahkan tingkat keamanannya sendiri setara dengan keamanan gedung putih milik Amerika. ' _ **Hahaha... Nyatanya sistem keamanan perusahaanmu sekarang sudah di bobol, bodoh.**_ ' Setan dalam diriku mengejek.

Mungkin saingan perusahaan yang pernah dikalahkan oleh perusahaanku, hingga berniat balas dendam dengan menghancurkan data-data penting atau menggunakannya untuk balik mengalahkan perusahaanku. Dasar licik.

Cukup lama aku terdiam. Hingga panggilan itu menyadarkanku, "Sir..~!" Ujarnya takut-takut.

Aku memandangnya dingin, aku paling tidak suka jika ada karyawanku yang gagal dalam pekerjaannya. Apalagi di bidang yang tergolong sangat penting, bisa dikatakan bagian sistem keamanan merupakan perisai yang bila retak atau hancur bisa membahayakan pemiliknya. "Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama ini? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Menangani hal seperti ini saja kalian tidak bisa."

"Ma... Maaf, Sir!? Kami sudah berusaha, tapi kemampuan orang itu memang lebih hebat dari pada kami, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, Sir. Sekali lagi maafkan kami...!?"

Sejenak ku pejamkan mata demi meredakan amarah yang bergemuruh di dada. "Aku akan menanganinya. Kau boleh keluar!" Ucapku, dapat kulihat dia mengehembuskan nafas lega dan membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruanganku. Hah... Sial. Pekerjaan tambahan, padahal aku ingin sekali pulang ke apartemen dan berendam air hangat.

...

Lemari penyimpanan data adalah tujuanku kali ini. Lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan kerjaku. Bukan untuk mengambil dan membaca file-file itu. Hey, bahkan data-data itu sudah ku hapal di luar kepala. Yah.. Bagi seorang _workaholic_ sepertiku, itu merupakan hal biasa. Lagipula bukankah seorang pemimpin memang seperti itu, kami harus mengetahui keadaan perusahaankan? Ah... Sudahlah!

Aku memang bukanlah seorang CEO perusahaan, tetapi nanti perusahaan ini juga pasti akan kuambil ahli. Lagi pula pekerjaanku juga bukan hanya seputaran proyek ataupun mencari ide-ide untuk kemajuan perusahaan, bukan juga hanya untuk memenangkan sebuah proyek dengan keuntungan yang luar biasa banyak. Tetapi, juga mengawasi termaksud menjaga sistem keamanan perusahaan.

Ku tekan tombol merah yang berada di bawah rak tersebut. Bentuk tombolnya memang menyamai kontur dari rak itu, dan hanya aku yang bisa membedakannya atau memang hanya aku yang tahu. Lemari tersebut kemudian bergeser dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dengan beberapa computer yang sudah terhubung langsung pada sistem keamanan perusahaan.

Segera ku nyalakan komputer dan menjalankan beberapa aplikasi untuk menghentikan tindakan pembobolan itu. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini, _bathup_ apartemenku sudah merindukanku dan yah.. Tubuhku juga sebenarnya. Hey.. Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak hanya karena itu, aku memang sangat membutuhkan berendam air hangat sekarang. Tubuhku sangat lelah, dua hari tidak tidur karena proyek sialan yang sedang ku tangani sekarang ini.

Ah sial. Aku benci orang itu, gara-gara dia kerjaku bertambah. Aku akan mendapatkannya dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang, bahkan lima kali lipatnya. Tunggu saja!

Ku arahkan jari-jemariku kembali menari di atas keyboard. Hah... Brengsek, rupanya orang ini ahli juga, program apa yang dia pakai? Sulit sekali mengalahkannya. Pantas saja pekerjaku tadi sampai menghadapku, ternyata orang ini memanglah hebat.

Butuh waktu sekitar 40 menit untuk menghentikannya dan 15 menit untuk memperbaiki kembali keamanan yang sudah dirusak sebelumnya, _back up_ data-data juga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama dan sekarang saatnya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah berani membobol perusahaan.

Dengan menggunakan sistem GPS yang sudah terhubung langsung dengan satelit luar angkasa, aku berhasil menemukannya. Terlalu mudah, padahal ku kira dia akan menyembunyikan dirinya, ternyata orang ini masih amatir, tetapi aku tetap memujinya karena berhasil membobol dan membuat para pekerjaku kesusahan.

Astaga, dia benar-benar seorang yang amatir. Mengakses lewat rumahnya sendiri. Apa dia tidak khawatir ketahuan? Eh.. tentu saja tidak, bahkan pekerjaku saja sampai kesusahan menanganinya.

 _Menarik_.

Baiklah. kuarahkan kursor dan kembali menarikan jariku di atas keyboard untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang dia. Rupanya rumah yang dia pakai untuk mengakses adalah kediaman milik Haruno.

Eh. Haruno.

Bukankah dia adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaanku. Kalau tidak salah dia bekerja di bagian divisi pemasaran, tetapi kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia butuh tambahan dana? Ah.. _Damn it_. Brengsek. Apa ia berencana menjatuhkan perusahaan? Kurang ajar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau ia yang benar-benar melakukannya, tentu dia akan menyembunyikan identitasnya, bukan? Ia pasti tahu seberapa hebat orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaan apalagi bagian IT, karena aku sendirilah yang turun langsung dalam penyeleksiannya. Lagi pula apa maksudnya melakukannya di jam-jam kantor seperti ini.

Tak ingin penasaran lebih lama, aku segera menghubungi sekertarisku untuk memanggilnya. Jika dia tidak ada berarti dia memanglah si pelaku. Tetapi, bukankah jaman sekarang teknologi sudah maju, mengakses dimana pun bisa, termaksud dalam kantor dan menandainya di tempat lain. Ah... sial ada apa ini?

"Sion, panggilkan Mr. Haruno ke ruanganku sekarang." Titahku pada suara di seberang _intercome_.

"Baik Sir." Sahutnya, seperti biasa asistenku ini tidak pernah terpengaruh pada intonasi suaraku, sedingin apapun bahkan dengan aura intimidasiku tak pernah membuatnya takut. Dia akan menyahutinya dengan santai. _I like her, she works professionals._ Aku beruntung memiliki asisten sepertinya, ayah memang hebat.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah!" Ucapku datar, walau emosi dalam dada ingin segera diluapkan.

"Maaf Sir, Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya si Brengsek itu sopan dengan wajah yang _innocent_ , yang seakan mengejekku. _Damn you!_ Aku tahu wajah lelahnya itu dibuat-buat. Cih.. Atau mungkin wajah itu adalah wajah lelahnya karena tidak berhasil membobol data.

"Ya." Sahutku sedikit menggeram, walau nampak normal di telinganya, mungkin.

"Ada apa Sir, apa saya melakukan kesalahan?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu. Keraguannya justru menambah kecurigaanku padanya.

' _Ya sialan_.' Batinku berteriak. "Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan? Dari hasil pekerjaan semua divisi, kenapa hanya pada divisi kalian saja yang tidak menunjukkan adanya peningkatan, bahkan cenderung mengalami penurunan, sampai-sampai mempengaruhi harga saham di pasaran dan mengalami penurunan beberapa persen." Ucapku sambil menatapnya tajam. Walau harga saham di pasaran menurun, namun itu bisa kutangani. Aku hanya sedikit mengujinya─sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaannya.

"Maaf Sir! Saat ini kami sedang berusaha memperbaikinya. Kami masih merundingkan mengenai hal itu. Kami tidak tahu dengan pasti masalahnya, semua hasil pekerjaan kami menunjukkan kenaikan untuk perusahaan. Saat ini pak Yamato dari bagian keamanan sedang menyelidikinya, kami mencurigai seseorang telah membocorkan informasi Sir." Jawabnya. Terlalu tenang seakan dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Padahal dia sendirilah yang menjadi sumbernya.

Eh... kalau dia berada di sini, lalu siapa yang melakukan pembobolan itu? Apa ada yang berusaha mengkambing hitamkan dirinya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Minggu depan serahkan laporannya!"

"Baik Sir!"

Dia keluar dan aku segera menghubungi seseorang, "Dobe!" Panggilku pada seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon.

" _Hmm... Ada apa Teme? Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku_." Jawabnya serak, dia pasti baru bangun. Dasar pemalas.

"Selidiki keluarga Haruno dan lusa aku mau laporannya sudah ada." Titahku. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menolaknya, karena dia baru saja mengambil cuti dari perusahaannya.

" _Apa!? Sialan kau Teme, aku masih ingin istirahat. Minggu depan saja. Aku sudah susah payah mengambil cuti liburanku selama satu minggu. Enak saja kau mau merusaknya_." Protesnya dan aku tidak memedulikannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan membantumu mendekati gadis dari keluarga Hyuga itu. Kau tahukan perusahaanku dan perusahaannya saat ini sedang menjalin kerja sama?" Ancamku dan ku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menolaknya.

" _BRENGSEK. AKU MEMBENCIMU TEME_." Aku menjauhkan telepon dari telingaku karena suara teriakannya.

"Sama-sama Dobe." Sahutku sambil menyeringai. Aku tahu lusa dia akan membawakanku laporan itu.

" _Aaaarrrrghhhh..._ pip."

...

 **~'*.*'~**

...

BRAK

"Teme─"

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu Dobe─" bentakku pada sahabat pirangku itu. Selalu saja dia masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk dan malah mendobraknya.

"Ini laporan yang kau minta, semua informasi tentang keluarga Haruno sudah terpampang di dalam map itu, nah.. sekarang jangan ganggu liburku lagi. Kau tahukan bagaimana sifat ayahku. Walau terlihat lembut, namun jika menyangkut pekerjaan apalagi perusahaan dia sangat tegas dan menakutkan. Dan aku tidak mau lagi masa berliburku hancur karena kamu, dan sebagai janjinya kau juga harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan Hinata." cerocosnya yang tidak ku tanggapi. Aku hanya sibuk membaca informasi tentang keluarga Haruno.

Dia mempunyai seorang istri dan seorang anak gadis. Istrinya tidak mungkin melakukan itu, dia tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam hal teknologi, bukannya dia kolot, kampungan atau semacamnya. Dia hanya tidak terlalu memahami.

Selanjutnya─

DEG

Gadis ini. _Hime_ -ku.

Apa aku tidak salah melihatnya, dia adalah _Hime_ -ku. Gadis yang selama ini ku cari-cari. Jadi selama ini dia berada di sini, di kota ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah datang menemuiku lagi? Apa dia sudah melupakanku? Apa─

"Teme...─"

─mungkin─

"TEMEEEEEE...~"

"Apa!?" bentakku sambil mengelus-elus telingaku karena suara cemprengnya yang membahana dan memekakkan telingaku.

"Kalau orang bicara di dengar dong. Kau membuatku seperti orang gila, berbicara dengan patung hidup." Balasnya tak mau kalah. "Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan? Tumben kau menyuruhku mencari tahu informasi seseorang, bukankah pekerjamu itu sangat banyak? Atau kau hanya ingin mengganggu waktu cutiku? Atau... Kau tidak mungkin tertarik pada kepala keluarga itukan Teme? Orang tua la─" Aku mendelik padanya. Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mungkin berorientasi seks, aku masih normal yang masih menyukai seorang wanita dan aku juga tidak mungkin menyukai seorang laki-laki apalagi yang sudah memiliki istri dan seorang anak gadis yang seusiaku. _It's never ever after No._ Apalagi anaknya itu adalah _Hime_ -ku yang sudah lama ku cari.

Lebih baik menjadi perjaka tua, daripada harus beralih pada laki-laki. Hoeek...!

"Ka─"

 _Hime_ -ku masih terlihat sama. Dia tetap cantik seperti dulu, rambut _pink_ anehnya masih sama, pancaran mata emeraldnya juga tetap indah. Dia masih sama seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. Hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya juga seperti dulu terlihat menggoda dan rasanya ingin segera ku kecupi. Lalu membawanya ke apartemen, lalu...

 _Oh shit._ Fantasi gila.

Padahal hanya fotonya sudah membuatku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak padanya, apalagi jika sudah berada di dekatnya, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan diriku.

 _Damn it._ Arrrrrggghhhh...

"Teme kau dengar tidak sih? Dari tadi─"

"Dobe..!?" Potongku tiba-tiba pada ucapannya. "Aku─"

"Isshh... Apa? Kenapa kau selalu memotong perkataanku Teme. Tidak bisakah kau dengan dan membalasnya setelah ku selesaikan ucapanku?" Dengusnya kesal dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku mendelik karena ucapanku terpotong olehnya, "aku ingin kau mencari semua informasi lebih detail tentang anak gadis Haruno ini!" Pintaku dan dijawab delikan oleh si Dobe. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapannya, aku hanya ingin tahu semua tentang gadis ini─ _Hime_ -ku. Apa yang biasa dia lakukan? Apa yang dia sukai dan benci? Semuanya.

"Ha!" Serunya tidak percaya dengan ekpresi yang benar-benar memuakkan. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau serius Teme? Kau tidak bercandakan? Astaga, aku tidak percaya seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu menolak gadis maupun wanita memintaku mencari tahu tentang seorang gadis, hanya karena melihat fotonya? Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan Teme?" Ucapnya antusias dengan sorot matanya yang memandangku tanpa berkedip. Memang apa salahnya aku menolak wanita-wanita itu? Toh mereka hanya melihat harta dan tampilanku. Lagi pula aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang, tepatnya gadis ini. _Hime_ -ku.

"Sudahlah Dobe, cari tahu saja tentangnya dan aku mau kau menyerahkan semua infonya padaku besok." Putusku.

"UUWAAAPPAA.. Kau gila Teme. Aku memang senang karena kau akhirnya menyukai seorang gadis, dan itu berarti kau masih normal. Tapi aku tidak ingin menuruti keinginanmu kali ini. _Oh God_ , aku ingin menikmati masa liburku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau titik." Protesnya.

"Hah..." Menghela nafas. " _Ok fine_ , aku juga tidak bisa membantumu dengan Hinata. Sorry!" Ucapku, sambil membaca profil dari _Hime_ -ku.

" _What the..._ APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? Sialan kau Teme. Apa-apaan itu mengancam pakai Hinata." Geramnya sambil memukul meja. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek. Yah.. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolak keinginanku. Walau sekeras apapun protesnya, jika menyangkut Hinata dia akan setuju. Dasar. Padahal baru beberapa kali bertemu, tetapi sahabatku itu sudah jatuh hati ─mungkin cinta mati─ pada gadis pemalu itu. Heran apa yang dia lihat dari gadis pemalu itu, yang bahkan jika berdekatan dengan Naruto saja akan membuatnya pingsan?

"Kau... Aku membencimu Teme." Geramnya sambil menunjukku. "Hhh..." sejenak dia menghela nafas, mungkin sudah pasrah. "Baiklah demi _Hime_ ─ku tersayang. Awas kau tidak menepati janjimu." Ancamnya dan hanya ku balas dengan mengedikkan bahu. "Oh.. Ya Teme, Aku tahu siapa yang sudah membobol data perusahaanmu." Timpalnya sambil berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Konoha.

"Hn. Aku juga sudah tahu. Dia adalah anak pegawaiku, orang yang ingin kau cari tahu. Aku juga sudah menyelidikinya." Sahutku malas kembali menyandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Lalu buat apa lagi kau menyuruhku mencari tahu tentangnya? Kau sendirikan bisa." gerutunya sambil melihatku sinis.

"Aku tidak begitu bisa bergerak Dobe. Saat ini aku tengah mengerjakan proyek besar dan mungkin selesai tahun depan, jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu." Jelasku sambil memejamkan mata. proyek yang kutangani sekarang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiranku.

 **FLASH BACK OF**

 **...**

 _ **Deisuke Yamato**_

Dasar si Dobe memberi nama samaran seenak jidatnya, setidaknya dia harus merundingkan terlebih dahulu nama yang cocok untukku. Lagipula apa yang si bocah rubah itu lakukan hingga pihak kampus menyetujui perubahan namaku? Dasar.

Terhitung sudah lima bulan aku berada di sini, _Tokyo University_ , tempat _Hime_ -ku berada. Ternyata keadaannya sama seperti ketika berada di Harvard dua tahun lalu sebelum menyelesaikan studyku di sana. Wanita dan kebrutalannya.

Walau menggunakan nama samaran, tetap saja wanita-wanita merepotkan itu menggangguku. Padahal sudah berulang kali ku tolak bahkan ku abaikan, tetap saja tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka mendekatiku.

Hhh... benar kata Shikamaru, wanita itu merepotkan.

Tapi kenapa _Hime_ -ku tidak mau melirikku, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mau mendekatiku padahal keberadaanku di Universitas ini begitu mencolok.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurang dariku. Apa aku bukanlah tipenya? Hingga dia tidak pernah melirikku. Padahal dulu kita selalu sama-sama bahkan dia pernah janji untuk jadi istriku. _**Hahaha... Dasar bodoh. Itu sudah lama, mungkin dia sudah melupakan kenangan itu**_. Ejek setan dalam diriku. Atau...~ Mungkin karena ia tidak percaya diri untuk mendekatiku karena tampilan sederhananya? Yah... Mungkin saja. Aku harus optimis. Dia mungkin mengingatku, tapi karena penampilannya dia jadi minder untuk mendekat. Hahaha...

"Hhhh." Aku menghela nafas. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan, sudah berulang kali aku memberinya kesempatan, namun seolah itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, dia lalu mengabaikannya bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Aku tidak mungkin langsung menyerangnya, membawanya ke apartemen dan segera menjadikannya milikku untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku selalu melihatnya dan karena aku sudah lama menginginkannya. _Damn you Uchiha._ Kalau bukan karena harga diri Uchiha yang menurun padaku, pasti sudah lama aku membawanya.

Beberapa kali aku menjadi seorang penguntit, hanya untuk melihatnya, tak jarang aku juga bertindak konyol dengan sengaja menyenggolnya, bahkan sedikit menabraknya hingga barang-barangnya jatuh agar dia setidaknya melihatku, tetap saja tidak dihiraukan. Dia malah cuek, meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja.

Namun itu dulu, lima bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia akhirnya melirikku, bahkan sampai mengikuti semua kegiatan yang ku lakukan. Aku senang. Tentu saja. Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya keinginanku sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Dia diam-diam selalu membuntutiku, tiap pulang dia selalu menungguku, mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Seperti sekarang. mengikutiku ke toko buku dengan dirinya yang berpura-pura membaca buku di hadapanku.

Aku tahu dia tidak fokus sama seperti diriku. Walau memegang buku, namun pikiran berada pada orang yang berada di depan kami saat ini.

Aku ingin segera memilikinya, saat ini, bahkan detik ini juga, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa. aku harus sedikit lebih bersabar, toh sebentar lagi keinginanku itu akan terwujud.

Puas membaca buku, aku segera menuju café langgananku, menikmati kopi hitam favoritku. Café dengan nuansa ala eropa yang dipadukan dengan lagu-lagu klasik yang biasa dilantunkan oleh pianis café ini. Sedang dia berada di luar café, menungguku sambil menikmati _penchake_ dengan jus _strowberry_ yang jika meluber ke bibrnya terlihat sangat seksi, dan menggoda untuk segera dilumat.

 _Shit_.

Hanya karena memikirkannya aku jadi horni. Dasar libido sialan, bisa-bisanya aku bergairah di tempat umum seperti ini. Uh... _Hime_ kau harus bertanggung jawab.

Aku harus memilikinya segera. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Sudah setahun lebih aku menunggunya─bukan, tetapi sudah 10 tahun lebih─ dan sekaranglah kesempatanku.

Setelah menikmati kopi hitam, aku kembali melangkah dan menaiki bus yang terhenti. Seperti dugaanku dia juga mengikutiku menaiki bus yang sama.

 _I got you_

Senyum menghiasi bibirku, aku sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi milikku. Milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Selama ini aku sengaja tidak naik mobil pribadi, agar bisa satu bus dengan dia. Tiap hari setelah tahu dia selalu mengikutiku, aku berkeliling tak tentu tujuan, hanya agar bisa berlama-lama memandangnya─walau secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Aku menghentikan bus di tempat favoritku dengan kakak, dulu. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi kepemilikanku terhadap Sakura, tempat yang mungkin menjadi salah satu favorit kaum hawa, termaksud dirinya. Walau memang jaraknya masih jauh, karena harus melewati hutan.

Aku tahu dia masih mengikutiku, aku tahu dia takut karena berada di daerah asing apalagi di hutan seperti ini, walau terdapat jalan setapak yang berakhir di tempat─yang akan menjadi saksi kami berdua nanti─.

' _Tenang sayang, aku akan memberikanmu kejutan setelah ini._ ' bisikku dalam hati. Segera ku percepat langkah kakiku hingga berlari. Tepat di ujung jalan aku berhenti, menunggunya bersama sinar matahari sore yang langsung menerpa wajahku. Suara desiran angin dan deburan ombak yang menenangkan terdengar menyatu dengan debar jantungku. Sepertinya alam sedang mendukungku bahkan hamparan laut di bawah naungan langit senja pun menghiasi tempat ini saja terlihat semakin indah. Aku yakin dia akan sangat terkejut dengan kejutanku ini.

Tidak berapa lama dia tiba. Dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan karena tempat ini dan mungkin juga karena tatapanku yang langsung mengarah padanya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku terpesona padanya. Dia terlihat sangat..~

Cantik─.

Mata kami beradu, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku sedikit serak dan ku harap dia tidak menyadarinya.

Matanya melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri, aku yakin dia sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawabku. "Ano... Aku... Aku kesasar." Jawabnya.

Aku pura-pura menyerngit bingung dan tidak lama menyeringai terhadapnya, aku tahu dia melihat seringaiku dan aku senang, "Hahahaha..." Tawaku, dia terlihat lucu saat kebingungan. Dia mendongak memperhatikanku yang menertawainya dan wajahnya berubah merona.

"Oh... Begitu." Ucapku sarkastik. "Kau berani sekali nona mengikutiku hingga ke sini." Lanjutku. Masih dengan seringaiku.

Kakiku semakin mendekat ke arahnya namun dia tak sedikitpun bergerak, matanya tetap tertuju padaku, memandangku dengan pandangan kekaguman. Yah, kali ini harus aku akui, aku bangga memiliki wajah seperti ini. Seorang gadis yang aku sukai, mengakuiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan kekaguman dan ketertarikan. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kulihat dari pancaran matanya.

Langkah kakiku semakin mendekat namun ia tetap diam hingga tanganku terangkat dan membelai pipinya. Ku rasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang, tetapi tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sinar mentari senja yang menerpanya membuat dirinya semakin indah. Rambutnya berkilau bagai emas yang menari-nari indah saat angin laut bergerak ke arahnya. Dia bagai seorang dewi yang khusus diturunkan untukku.

"Cantik." Gumamku tanpa sadar. Semua juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama, jika menatap sosok gadis ini, keindahannya semakin terpancar tat kala sinar senja itu semakin terbenam.

 _Shit._ Umpatku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, melihat sosoknya seperti itu semakin membuatku ingin segera memilikinya. Bagian bawah tubuhku sampai sakit karena memikirkan hal-hal erotis yang akan kami lakukan nanti.

 _Aku ingin segera memilikinya, secepatnya, saat ini dan detik ini juga._

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura." Ucapku sengaja memperjelas intonasi suaraku agar ia mendengarnya. Aku ingin dia tahu, dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan telah membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya─walau dia tidak sadar telah menaklukkanku. Aku heran apakah dia benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Reaksinya melihatku seakan-akan aku adalah orang baru yang dikenalnya.

Dia tetap tak bergerak dan menatapku dalam kebingungan, keterkejutan, kebisuan, dan kekaguman walau bibirnya telah ku tawan dengan bibirku hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, akhirnya tubuhnya menjawabku. Walau terkesan kaku, namun terasa manis. Ciuman lembut dengan rasa manis khas _cerry_. Aku tidak suka manis, namun dengan Sakura itu ternyata berbeda. Rasa manisnya sangat candu bagiku, tidak cukup hanya sekali, dua kali bahkan berkali-kali pun tidak akan puas.

"Nghhhh." Bahkan suara desahannya terdengar indah bagai melodi yang dimainkan oleh para _mermaid_ untuk menjerat manusia, desahan yang semakin menggodaku untuk terus mencumbunya.

"Oh... Astaga. Sasukeh..." lagi desahan itu meluncur dari mulutnya bahkan semakin merdu tatkala tanganku ikut membelai tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat dalam rengkuhan dan semakin erotis seirama gerakan tanganku. Dia seperti sengaja menggodaku dengan gerakan-gerakannya itu dan... yah, itu sukses, aku sangat-sangat─semakin─bergairah.

Aku ingin tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa membuatku sampai seperti ini. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padaku? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh dengan pesonanya? Beberapa tahun ku habiskan untuk menemukannya, setelah ku temukan aku juga harus menghilangkan harga diriku demi mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Cinta sungguh membingungkan. Bahkan dengan otak jeniusku pun tak sanggup mengurainya. Aku ingin tahu apakah di dunia ini sudah ada yang melakukan penelitian tentang cinta? Tentang alasan seseorang bisa jatuh cinta dan bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila.

Ah. Sepertinya tidak ada, bahkan professor yang terkenal jenius pun tak mampu menjabarkannya dengan ilmiah apa itu cinta.

Oh _God_ , aku sungguh mencintai makhluk ciptaanmu ini. Dia sungguh-sungguh indah. Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk segera memilikinya.

Perlahan ku gerakkan tanganku membelai area sensitifnya. Dan─ oh _shit_ , ku pikir setelah ini impianku akan benar-benar terwujud. ku tengadahkan kepalaku sekedar melihat wajahnya. astaga, _damn, she has very hot_. Ekspresinya benar-benar akan membunuhku. Aku tahu semua wanita akan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini ketika gelombang gairah menguasai mereka dan itu sangat seksi, tetapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung dan Sakura benar-benar sangat seksi.

Aku senang akhirnya dia menunjukkan wajah itu padaku, ekpresi mendamba yang sudah lama ku tunggu, mata sayu yang sudah tertutupi oleh kabut gairah dan ingin segera di puaskan.

"Kau sangat basah, sayang.." bisikku dengan sensual sambil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga membuat tubuhnya benar-benar tak terhalang apapun."Kau tahu...─" ucapku di sela-sela cumbuanku. "─Aku sengaja membawamu ke sini...─" Lanjutku, melebarkan kedua pahanya dan mengecup bagian bawahnya dan sedikit melumatnya.

"A...akuh... Ingin pipish...~" ucapnya di sela-sela desahan namun lidahku masih tetap memainkan-nya. "keluarkan!" Sahutku dan semakin memainkan miliknya dengan lidahku. Aku ingin segera merasakan rasa dari gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku. Selang berapa lama ku rasakan suatu cairan yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dirinya.

Dia terengah setelah pelepasannya, dadanya naik turun, dengan mata yang dia pejamkan. Dia terlihat pasrah di bawahku siap untuk ku masuki kapan saja. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, dia terlihat seperti seorang yang masih perawan. Tak ingin berlarut dalam pikiranku langsung saja semua pakaianku ku lepas.

"Ini masih pemulaan sayang." Bisikku semakin serak. kemudian langsung memposisikan diriku di atasnya. Dia terlihat gugup saat aku mengarahkan milikku.

"Tatap aku saat melakukan ini." Pintaku. Aku hanya ingin dia melihatku saat melakukan penyatuan kami.

"Sa... Sakura... Ka.. Kau.. Astaga, ini yang pertama buatmu?" Seruku tak percaya. Aku terkejut dia ternyata benar-benar masih perawan. Di jaman bebas sex seperti sekarang, Sakura masih perawan. Aku senang sekaligus bangga karena akulah yang menjadi pertama untuknya, tetapi aku juga sangat khawatir melihatnya.

Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Aku ingin menghentikannya, namun tidak jadi setelah mendengar bisikannya. "Tidak apa. Lanjutkan saja."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Bisikannya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya kami melakukannya di atas ranjang, dengan kasur yang empuk bukannya di atas pasir yang kasar. Pasti punggungnya sakit karena gesekan pasir pantai ini. Apalagi ini adalah kali pertama untuknya. Dia pasti merasa tersiksa. Tapi, "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahannya. Kau boleh mencakar pundakku jika kau masih merasakan sakit." Ucapku. Aku memang merasa bersalah, tetapi gairahku tak bisa diredam, kecuali dengan pelepasan yang dibantu oleh Sakura. Maafkan aku _Hime_.

Dia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dan aku kembali memasukinya, kali ini dengan sekali sentakan dan membuatnya memekik tertahan karena bibirnya langsung kulumat. Aku takut akan ada yang mendengar suaranya, walau tempat ini sangat terpencil, bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang pernah datang ke mari, buktinya adalah jalan setapak yang dibuat menuju ke sini.

Perlahan kugerakkan pinggulku, dari yang lambat hingga cepat. Kesakitan yang dialaminya tadi perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang ku ketahui dari desahannya yang semakin tak terkontrol─ekpresinya tak kalah dan membuatku makin semangat menggerakkan pinggulku. Hingga pada hentakan terakhir ku rasakan sesuatu keluar dari milikku dan mengalir dalam Sakura.

Aku terengah merasakan pelepasan luar biasa. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melepaskan hasratku dengan permainan solo karena tak bisa menyalurkannya pada seorang wanita. Semua itu kulakukan untuk gadis di sampingku ini.

"Astaga... Ini nikmat sekali Sakura." Ucapku setelah berhasil menormalkan diriku yang baru saja terkena badai gelombang setelah pelepasan.

"Hm?" Gumamnya, kemudian bertopang dagu di atas dadaku. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan selanjutnya. "Kenapa...─?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau selama ini aku membuntutimu...?"

"Hm... Sejak hari pertama kau membuntutiku aku sudah tahu Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana kau akan terus mengikutiku." Sahutku sambil mengelus punggung telanjangnya.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya mendengar penjelasanku. Terlihat lucu. Kebiasaannya sewaktu kecil ternyata masih ada.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menutupi identitasmu dan memakai nama samaran?"

"Jika aku memakai nama samaran, bukan tidak mungkin gadis-gadis yang mengejarku akan bertambah dan membuatku sulit melihatmu. Kau sendiri-kan tahu bagaimana tampannya wajahku. Maka dari itu sengaja ku sembunyikan. Dan kau juga pasti akan mengetahuinya." Jawabku dengan percaya diri.

"Hm?"

"Kau bingung?"

Dia mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Setahun yang lalu, ada seorang yang berusaha membongkar data-data perusahaanku dan ia tidak berhasil karena aku yang menggagalkannya. Setelah ku periksa, ternyata dia seorang gadis yang kuliah di _Konoha University_ ─"

Dia terlihat terkejut mengetahui penjelasanku, kemudian menunduk tak berani menatapku. Mungkin dia malu atau takut aku akan marah padanya karena perbuatannya setahun yang lalu. "─dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu siapa gadis yang ku maksud!?" Dia lagi-lagi mengangguk tanpa melihatku.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku pindah ke _Konoha University_ , hanya untuk melihat gadis yang mencoba membongkar data-data perusahaanku─" _dan menemuimu Hime yang ternyata tak mengingatku sama sekali_. Lanjutku dalam hati "─ dan aku langsung menyukainya." Lanjutku dengan senyum. Aku memang langsung menyukainya, karena pada dasarnya aku sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum pembobolan itu terjadi.

 _Kapan kau akan mengingatku Hime. Aku sudah lama menunggumu._

"Jadi... Kau sengaja membawaku ke mari karena...~"

"Yah... Kau benar. Untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku." Sahutku sambil tersenyum memangdangnya.

Dia semakin terkejut mendengar penjelasanku. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihatnya seperti ini. Dengan ekpresi yang berbeda jika bersamaku. Kaget, senang, merona, bahkan ekpresi saat bercinta denganku.

"Astaga... Apa yang nanti mereka lakukan padaku jika tahu kau baru saja mengatakan itu padaku. Dan lagi orang yang mereka kagumi baru saja bercinta denganku. Oh.. Astaga... Mereka pasti akan menyiksaku, membuliku... Aku tidak mau... Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku..." Ucapnya dramatis. Aku terkekeh melihatnya seperti itu. Dia sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Polos dan juga unik.

Aku kemudian merengkuhnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Yah setidaknya bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Jangan pikirkan mereka! Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan hal lain ketika bersamaku. Cukup aku saja yang kau pikirkan. Dan lagi...─"

Sengaja ku jeda kalimatku. Aku ingin melihat ekpresinya yang mungkin akan membuatku tersenyum lagi "~ kita sebaiknya harus segera menikah."

Sudah kuduga ekpresinya akan seperti itu, terlihat polos. Dia seperti baru saja mendengar dakwaan jika besok dia akan dieksekusi. "Kenapa tampangmu begitu? Oh... Astaga Sakura kita baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sepantasnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri dan lagi tadi kita tidak menggunakan pengaman. Aku tidak ingin kau hamil dan aku dicap sebagai pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Sungutku.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang melamarku?" Tanyanya polos sambil memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya juga

"Yah... Kalau kau mengenggapnya seperti itu." Sahutku.

Semoga saja kau bisa mengingatku _Hime_ , yah walau itu sudah terlambat tapi kau akan tetap jadi milikku dan akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pergi lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 ***,* ~ *,***

 **a/n :** Untuk masa lalu Sasuke dan Sakura silahkan kalian membayangkannya sendiri. Kalau di bahas dalam cerita, nanti bakalan panjang dan mungkin akan membosankan. Lagipula saya juga sedang dalam _mood_ jelek dalam menulis. Jadi ide yang muncul yah pas-pasan doang.

Selanjutnya adalah alasan Sasuke selalu membaca buku tentang kanker atau lebih tepatnya membaca novel-novel yang bertema penyakit tersebut tidak saya jelaskan. Saya bingung mau menempatkan dimana alasan itu. Jadi kalian bisa menghayalkannya sendiri. Maaf!

Maaf yah, kalau banyak typo atau EYD atau alurnya yang aneh atau... dan atau yang lain...

Dan sekali lagi author mengharapkan kritik, saran, atau apapun selama membagun penulis.


End file.
